1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to an improved container, such as a drinking cup, particularly used in conjunction with vehicle container receptacles (or holders), such as those found in cars, boats, and trucks. More particularly, the claimed invention relates to an improved container which can hold large quantities of beverage yet fit securely in the standard vehicle container receptacle without spilling.
2. Description of Related Art
Most cars contain a receptacle for holding containers, such as cups and cans, so that the beverage will not spill when the vehicle is moving. These standard vehicle container receptacles are generally sized to receive an aluminum can typically used with soft drinks having a cylindrical shape and a diameter of about 21/2 inches. Oftentimes larger beverage containers, e.g., having a capacity of over 21 ounces, have a diameter of greater than 21/2 inches and do not fit into the vehicle container receptacle. These larger beverage containers must either be held by the driver or passenger, or placed elsewhere in the car where they are likely to spill their contents.
To cope with this problem, most cups, especially those used in drive-thru food services, are limited to a size that will fit a standard vehicle container receptacle. However, traditionally styled cups which fit standard vehicle container receptacles are limited to a volume of about 21 ounces. Specifically, when a container larger than 21 ounces is designed to fit the standard vehicle container receptacle the container is top heavy when filled with liquid. It has been recognized in the art that, to offset this problem, it would be desirable to design a container which would fit snugly into a standard vehicle container receptacle and would not tip or spill its contents during movements of the vehicle, even in a sudden turn or stop.
One method which allows larger containers to fit in standard vehicle container receptacles involves the use of an adapter. The adapter modifies the standard vehicle container receptacle to a size such that larger containers can be accommodated by the standard vehicle container receptacle. Dahlquist II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,468, and Chandler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,673, disclose container adapter devices designed so that a standard vehicle container receptacle can accommodate containers that are too large to fit in the standard vehicle container receptacle.
Of late, cups designed with a base proportioned to fit the standard vehicle container receptacle having a main body portion of a size larger than the base have attempted to overcome the problems of the limited container volume and top heaviness. However, these designs still cannot hold a very large volume of beverage, and are made of heavy materials, such as glass, to reduce top heaviness. The GOJO.TM. cup manufactured by Highwave, Inc. is an example of this type of design.
While the prior art discussed above provides important advantages, the prior art does not provide a container which can hold a large volume of liquid and yet fit the standard size vehicle container receptacle without being top heavy.